Rain gutters, commonly referred to using only the term “gutters,” are narrow channels used to catch rainwater that would otherwise run off the edge of a roof. The gutters route the rainwater through downspouts, and then away from the foundation of the structure. By routing the water away from the structure the stability of the foundation is maintained.
The location of gutters along the edges of the roof is ideal for collecting water, but also results in the collection of debris. Leaves, small branches, pollen, and other debris washes into, or blows into, the gutters. Unlike the rainwater, this debris accumulate within the gutter. Over time this accumulation of debris compromises the gutter's ability to channel water.
Solving the problem of gutter debris is complicated by the conditions endured by gutters. In northern climates gutters are subject to cold temperatures and heavy snow loads in the winter, and warm direct sun in the summer. These extremes result in great temperature differences between seasons.
In the winter, gutters are blocked by snow, or melted and refrozen water. Such blocks create ice dams that channel water into the roofing material, causing leaks.
In desert climates, the temperature variations may be as frequent as daily. The diurnal temperature variation, or difference in a given day between the high temperature and the low temperature, may be as great as 45 degrees Fahrenheit. The result is great daily expansion and contraction of the gutter materials.
Furthermore, the type of debris to be filtered depends upon the location of the home, as well as the homeowner's trees. For example, maple leaves are broad with multiple points and pine leaves are slim with a single point. Thus, each of these leaves requires a different filter.
What is needed is a device that can be adapted to fit the local needs of the home, providing year-round debris exclusion in a permanently mounted system.